Prototype Versus Infection
by PlagueXRoamer
Summary: Solo project by Roamer. Alex Mercer didn't know that after the New York incident, there would be another outbreak. He isn't worried though, they're just- "DON'T SAY THE ZED WORD!" ...Sorry. Prototype X Left 4 Dead crossover. Humor attempts will be abound.
1. Prologue

Roamer: Greetings to all. Frankly I am surprised that no one has done a crossover between these two yet, considering the similarities. This is my personal project, which means it will not be interfering with The Prototype Shinobi's progress, as that is Plague's work. I only help her out occasionally. This crossover is set at the start of the Infection in Left 4 Dead (as we do not have L4D2 yet...) and approximately 4 months after Prototype. Like TPS, Alex is the main focus of the story, though I will consider if he will team up properly with the Survivors later or not. Also, while I especially love the concept behind the Charger and Jockey in L4D2, for continuity reasons I have no choice but to exclude them. Just thought it would be wise to mention that now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead (god company of FPS games that is known as Valve) or Prototype (Radical Entertainment).

Roamer: Hope you enjoy it. Note that this story in general is rated M for gore (due to Infection ass-kicking by the Prototype) and language (I hate ratings).

* * *

_7:30 AM - __Fairfield, Philadelphia  
_

Alex Mercer was silent in his seat at a street café, sipping a cup of coffee while watching the bustling streets, the pedestrians going about their business, the cars with their drivers honking at the ones before them. Even though he had escaped Manhattan a long time ago, the calmness of Fairfield was still quite the contrast compared to what had happened in those three weeks.

Four months ago, after dealing with the Supreme Hunter, Alex managed to sneak out after the military quarantine was lifted, and currently was enjoying a (relatively) normal life in the city of Fairfield, Philadelphia. He managed to settle in rather comfortably and managed to get a job at the local university as a lecturer. This would not have been possible without the help of his sister, Dana, who had managed to recover quite well after the incident. It was a simple matter of omitting certain...facts, tweaking information of his workplace. Soon he was a scientist for a medical company in Manhattan before deciding to resign and moving to Fairfield. That actually wasn't really far from the truth, as GENTEK WAS a pharmaceutical company publicly, and the nature of its...experiments would have fallen under the medical category if you stripped away most of the gory and disgusting parts of it.

Alex sighed to himself, quickly shaking those thoughts out of his head before calming down with another sip of his coffee. It wasn't worth it to think back to the incident. It was in the past. Besides, it wasn't like another outbreak like that would happen any time soon.

* * *

In a dark room lighted only by the multiple screens that were displaying different things, a person was snoring in a chair. The person's sleep was unfortunately interrupted as a glaring red alarm light suddenly lit up, as loud sirens rang, shattering the previous silence. Wiping the sleep out of his/her eyes, the person turned towards one of the screens eye-level to him/her while pressing a few buttons.

"Goddamnit what frigging happened this ti-"

The person stilled in his/her actions, staring incredulously at the information that scrolled down the screen he/she was looking at.

"...Who the FRIGGING HELL decided to activate a LEVEL NINE-THOUSAND-AND-ONE MURPHY'S LAW SITUATION?! THAT'S A FRIGGING BITCH IN PAPERWORK DAMNIT!!!"

* * *

Alex soon finished his coffee, before standing up and, leaving the cash and a tip on the table, walked off towards the university he was currently employed. After four months since the incident, Alex reigned in his destructive tendencies and made extra sure not to push past people in the large crowds with his enhanced strength. After 15 minutes, he finally got to the university, where the students were starting to head for their morning lectures. He just happened to pass the dorms when he looked up, happening to see one particular window had its curtains drawn and, if one looked closely, had a miniature zombie model on the window sill.

Alex smirked to himself, his path temporarily diverted towards the door to that particular dorm room, whose resident, Zoey Masters, happened to be an interesting eighteen-year-old. Apparently, from what the other professors had said, Masters had holed up in her room for the first semester (which had ended a month ago) watching B-rated zombie movies and other old horror movies. This had, of course, affected her grades badly, so she was threatened with either getting them up, or getting dropped out. Naturally she had decided to buck up, but occasionally reverted to her old habits. Apparently last night was one such case, as the curtains would not normally be drawn that tightly.

Alex walked up to the door, before rapping on it loudly with his knuckles. There was a short crash, as if someone had fell off a seat (or a couch in front of the TV for Masters' case, Alex inwardly chuckled), after which a few soft curses could be heard, before a quick "Coming!" was heard. Soon the door creaked open a crack, as Zoey Masters' face became visible through the space. Her face quickly displayed shock as it registered in her mind just who happened to be at the door, before taking on a sheepish look as she opened the door wider.

"Um...Hi Mister Mercer, sir..."

"Please Miss Masters, I've told you before, you can just call me Alex, or at least don't add the sir."

Zoey's face simply blushed while looking even more sheepish as Alex looked over her shoulder, observing the mess in her dorm room.

"Errr...I can explain this sir."

"No need...*sigh* Miss Masters, while I understand that those movies have a sort of appeal to you, you should focus more on your education, or else you'll be disappointing your family greatly. Besides, you can just watch those movies again after you've gotten your grades up, and the other professors wouldn't mind...well, at least until the next time your grades start to suffer again of course, then you're in hot water...again."

Zoey smiled at that, the earlier tension eased at Alex's attempt at humor, when she had an 'Oh snap' look on her face, before dashing back into the dorm room while slamming the door behind her, before the sounds of items being chucked about could be heard. Alex chuckled to himself before turning around and continued on his way towards the university building. Apparently Zoey had just remembered that she was late.

* * *

Roamer: I do hope that you all enjoyed the prologue. While I did mention that I will need to consider whether Alex should properly team up with the Survivors, I did not mention anything previously about familiarity between any of them beforehand.

EDIT: I have only just caught wind that there will be a DLC for L4D2 where the Survivors of both games meet up. It will open up the possibility of transferring this story gradually into L4D2. However, I will wait for more information of the DLC's content before making plans for L4D2. I want my Leeroy Jen- I mean Charger.


	2. Chapter 1

Roamer: Back again with another chapter for Prototype Versus Infection. I apologize greatly for the long delay, but stuff crops up. Not much to say at the current moment, except a thank you to all who have already reviewed/favourited/story alerted PVI, even with only the prologue. Please note that I have absolutely no idea of the system in American colleges regarding time schedules and such, so if I do make a mistake (especially to readers who _are_ college students/staff, I apologize in advance, but it's for the flow of the story.

Unfortunately short, as I've been hit, _repeatedly_, by writer's block. It happens to us all.

Well, that and Plague decided to rope me into another shared project. Don't ask (seriously, _DON'T. ASK._)

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead (god company of FPS games that is known as Valve) or Prototype (Radical Entertainment).

* * *

_2:15 PM_

Alex was at the street café again, quietly sipping a new cup of coffee. Currently he had a temporary one hour break in the lectures he was conducting today, so he was taking a break at the cafe. For some reason, he just liked the coffee available here, very unlike the murky water that barely passed as coffee that was available in the teacher's lounge. Smirking to himself as he remembered the time a new teacher had tried it out just before he could warn her. She had immediately spit it out on the floor, bug-eyed, before rushing away towards the toilet with her mouth covered. He watched in mute silence as the other faculty stared incredulously at her disappearing form, before turning towards him. He only shrugged his shoulders, before saying, "Tried to warn her." They looked at him for a few more seconds, before turning back to their own business, as if nothing just happened. They knew well enough to stay away from the 'coffee' and even attempted to warn any new faculty, but it was still amusing whenever it did happen, even for the few seconds that lasted.

He quirked an eyebrow to himself; when WERE they actually going to get some actual coffee for the teacher's lounge? He shrugged to himself, before leaving his finished cup of coffee on the table, along with a small tip. He did not feel particularly hungry, even though it was around lunch time, but snagged an apple for the walk back. After paying the fruit-seller for it, he continued towards the university, biting deeply into the shiny apple in his possession.

Along the way, Alex's improved hearing subtly picked up pickets of conversation along the way, which normally was a thing he was used to by now, but what he heard today was...unsettling.

_"...heard there's talk of a riot..."_

_"Some guy just JUMPED AT...poor lady..."_

_"...friend's coughing badly...hasn't been smoking recently though...acting strange, man..."_

_"...riot police? Here?..."_

Alex inwardly frowned, chewing the mouthful of apple thoughtfully.

'This...doesn't sound good...No time to check though. And if anything does happen, it'd be best to be at the university.'

He quickly picked up the pace, all the while listening in, none of which comforted him in any way.

'Alright, something's definitely going on...'

Tossing the apple core into a nearby bin, he broke into a run, weaving through the crowd as he did in Manhattan,

* * *

_At the same time..._

Zoey sighed as she stared at the wall clock, silently begging for the day to be over so that she could return to her movies. The rest shared her sentiments, at least regarding the day to finish.

Professor Curien sweatdropped slightly as he turned away from the screen, finally realizing that the entire class was concentrating on the clock instead of the lecture notes displayed. Understandable, in context, as it _was_ lunch break for most students in...four minutes, twenty ei_-seven_ seconds and counti-

A scowl flashed on Curien's face for just a second.

'Blast, even _I'm_ counting down the remaining time. My stomach must be emptier than I thought.'

He shrugged to himself; he had been considering whether to talk to one of the recent additions to the staff over lunch break, provided he managed to find the illusive hooded man.

He was suddenly aware of the sound of shuffling feet outside the door. Sighing, he stood up and approached the door, and

"Sorry, sir or madam, lecture's currently going on, so kindly-"

_DODGE THE LUNGE_ Wait what lunge-

Speed belying his relaxed pose, Curien quickly barrel-rolled to the side, the shambling figure that was outside having just shot forward, barely missing the outstretched arms, a menacing snarl issuing forth from the figure's lips. Curien sidestepped another lunge, before grabbing his ebony wood cane. Ducking below a wild swing, he quickly got behind the aggressive man and landed a blow on the back of his knee, causing the man to collapse. Sighing and letting his guard down, Curien was thus surprised as the man somehow managed to leap up and smashed into him in a sudden turn. Knocked to the ground, Curien instinctively reached up to the man's chin, as for some inexplicable reason, the man was trying to _bite_ him!

Seated above, Zoey froze in her seat while around her, the students all scrambled mostly in fright at the sudden threat in the room. The main line of thought running through her mind was simply a continuous repetition of a single word:

'Zombie zombie zombie zombie zombie zombie zombiezombiezombie-'

She shot up, nonchalantly walked over to the fire extinguisher at the back of the room and grasped it firmly.

Struggling with the man, who was still gnashing his teeth at him, Curien could feel his strength fading, but strained as hard as he could to stop the man.

"HEY UGLY! GET OFF MY TEACHER!"

The attacker whirled his head at the source, but got a fire extinguisher to his now crushed face for his effort.

The force behind the blow knocking the man off of him, Curien slowly got up, taking short wary glances at the unmoving body, as he faced one of his more...eccentric students as she panted slightly from the exertion. He cleared his throat, before simply putting forward what was on his mind at the moment.

"Really now, Miss Masters, a fire extinguisher?"

She just grinned with a hint of nervousness. Curien simply sighed, before walking towards the teacher's desk, while motioning for some of the boys to follow.

"C'mon, boys, give me a hand here in pushing this."

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

The zom-_mutant _slowly shuffled towards the ajar door, intent on finding something to feed. Just as he nudged the door open, he only had a second to dimly register the corpses of his fellows in a heap before he heard a single word.

"Fore."

That was just before the mutant's head got ripped off his shoulders, courtesy of a golf club.

Tom, the principal of the university, and jokingly titled 'The Old Man', sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting tired of this repetition of events, but he couldn't escape easily with his bad leg. Of course, there _is_ the other thing...

"Hey Old Man."

Vein twitching on his forehead almost instantly, Tom slowly turned towards the window, where Alex Mercer was casually leaning against it. While he wasn't the _other thing_, Mercer was still a significant person of interest, especially since he himself was well aware that the 'man' before him wasn't Mercer.

He had an old...friend...who had worked with Mercer, or at least the _original_ Mercer, and he immediately had figured out that the Mercer that approached him those weeks ago wasn't the same man. He had made it clear to the virus Mercer, but conveniently left out the identity of his...friend.

Tom sighed, before flopping down on his chair, hand massaging his forehead.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Alex? Like, say, getting rid of _whatever_ these things are?"

Alex simply jerked a thumb out the window. Sighing, Tom got back onto his feet, and slowly shuffled over to look out...only to sweatdrop. Several of the mutants' corpses were all over the place, in...varying intact states. Several looked like they have been hit with a massive sledgehammer, or cleaved right through with a sword. Some were even impaled upon horrific serrated spikes that seem to 'grow' from the ground.

Noticing the glare from Tom, Alex simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I did cleanup. That's all."

"While I appreciate that, I'd also appreciate that my students don't suffer from 'sudden' stomach upheaval after witnessing this. I doubt that their states of mind would stay intact with _that_ there."

Alex just shrugged, before straightening and walking slowly towards the door.

"Nothing to it, Old Man. I might as well start clearing the hallways 'fore more come into the scho-"

Small pressure at the back of his head-*BLAM* Pause. *BLAM BLAM*

Tom simply sighed, before rubbing the bridge of his nose. _He_ had walked out of his hiding place, jammed the M1911 into the back of Mercer's head, and fired. Pausing a second as Mercer stumbled to re-aim, and blasted away, still aiming at Mercer's head.

*BLAM BLAM BLAM*

Tom shuffled back to his chair, clicked the hidden button on the underside of his desk, before reaching into his stash-

*BLAM BLAM BLAM*

-took out one of the Jack Daniel's 1954 bottles, along with shot glasses, and started pouring into-

*BLAM BLAM BLAM*

-two of the glasses. Grabbed one of them, and downed it in one shot.

_He _looked over and quirked an eyebrow, M1911 still pointed at the prone form.

"A fifty-five year old?"

Mercer twitched-*BLAM*

Tom shrugged.

"I'm saving the older ones for bigger headaches."

"This isn't-" *BLAM* "-big enough?"

"I saw it coming a long time ago. Doesn't count."

"Meh. True-" *BLAM* "-enough." *click!*

At the sound of the click, Tom filled his glass again, and leaned back on his chair as Mercer's arm shot up, grabbed _his_ collar, brought his other arm, fingers transformed into wicked claws, up to bear-

-and paused.

"You."

"Yeah. Me. Nice to see your ugly mug again, Zeus."

Captain Robert Cross nonchalantly returned Alex Mercer's gaze, uncaring of the claws inches away from his face.

* * *

Roamer: I'm pretty sure that a lot of people saw that coming.

Expect Plague's Arcana Summoner to be updated soon, as well as the new shared project mentioned at the top author's note.

Displeased spoiler(reading optional): I've just heard of the details of The Passing DLC for Left for Dead 2. Valve's pissed me off. The old man's gonna live if I can help it.


End file.
